PotC 3 The Return of Jack Sparrow
by The Pirate Kiwi
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is back and ready for revenge. The Turner family is ready to be extended... so, is Elizabeth pregnant? Read Ch. 2 to find out! Rated T just in case. No madeups in this one, except for children of characters.
1. The Captain is Back

**Pirates of the Caribbean 3**

**The Return of Jack Sparrow**

**Ch. 1 – The Captain is Back**

* * *

"Will? Will! Someone's here to see you!"

Elizabeth called from the work room of Will Turner's sword shop. Will descended, yawning, from the upstairs apartment. Elizabeth's face split into a huge grin, and Will looked confused.

"What… Who is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Um… you'd better see for yourself." Elizabeth said, grabbing his hand and nearly dragging him to the door of the sword shop. She was already in a simple dress, peacock blue in color with a white apron over it. Not being as fancy as a governor's daughter had its advantages – Liz was now corset free.

When the door was opened, Will became very, very awake, for his visitor was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"I still don't understand. How did you live through that, Jack?" Will asked. His exhaustion had come rushing back to him now that he was sitting in their small, warm upstairs kitchen. He had been awake until the wee hours of the morning last night, making new swords for an army of 100. He'd get paid a lot for it, but it took all of the energy out of him.

"That, my friend, does not matter. What _does_ matter is that I need a crew. Again." Jack said in his usual detached way. He was the only one not sitting, and instead, was pacing the floor alongside the kitchen table set for four.

"So you want us, of course."

"Why, yes. You proved to be helpful last time."

"Jack… I really can't take the time out of work to go pirating. I have 70 out of 100 orders to fill in one week!" Will sighed.

Elizabeth sat back, drinking tea that she'd made for them all. She was the only one drinking it.

"I think it'd be fun! When must we leave, Jack? Maybe you can finish your orders first, Will."

Jack nodded eagerly. "Listen to the smart lady, eunuch. It'll take me time to steal… I mean find a ship and crew. I know! I'll get Gibbs to help me. Now, kindly tell me where he is, and I'll be off. We'll leave when you're done with your… whatever needs doing."

With that, Jack left without waiting for an answer. Moments later, the door swung back open.

"Oh, I forgot. Where can I find Gibbs?"

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it's so short...


	2. A Secret is Revealed

**Pirates of the Caribbean 3**

**The Return of Jack Sparrow**

**Ch. 2 – A Secret is Revealed**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does. I'm sure you all know that by now, but just to make sure… I put this, also because I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter. Sorry about that, it was my first one ever, so cut me a bit of slack, eh?

* * *

Elizabeth sat quietly in a chair in their cramped sitting room, upstairs of the sword shop. This was one of the only times she wished she was back in the Governor's mansion, but now someone else inhabited it, and her father lived in a normal-sized home a good distance from the dock. Seawater made him ill.

Elizabeth was waiting less than patiently for Will to come back from delivering the 100 swords to the army officer. He'd come back with a load of money that'd keep them rich for a good few months. But even this hadn't kept Elizabeth feeling well in the past few weeks, even after Jack had returned. She was relieved that he'd said not a word about the kiss, because if he went around stirring up trouble, what had been mended between she and Will wouldn't be anymore.

The past few weeks, she'd been feeling very ill. Leading up to today, it had been harder and harder to keep her food down. She'd fainted once, and lied and said it was because of her corset. She hadn't even worn one since her and Will's wedding day. It wasn't until yesterday that she'd figured out what was wrong. And now that she was sure, she had to tell Will.

Heavy footsteps ascended the stairs, and Elizabeth's body tensed. She sure wasn't ready to tell him, but it was necessary. No, not necessary… it was a must.

"Hello Lizzie." Will said. A large grin split his handsome face. A pouch of gold clinked against his belt as he walked. He patted it, and spoke again.

"I got paid. And very _well_, might I add!"

His grin wavered when he saw Elizabeth's face.

"Liz… what's the matter?"

Elizabeth stood and blinked a few times, trying not to look so forlorn. It wasn't exactly bad news… just…

"Aren't you excited? We're leaving tomorrow! I know, it's _Jack_, and he's just fooling us into being his partners in crime again," he stopped and laughed at how okay he sounded with that… finally. "But… last time you loved it, or so I recall."

Elizabeth nodded and forced a small smile.

"Oh, I'm not saying I didn't love it – in fact, I did. I loved it much. But, Will, I'm afraid I won't be going this time. Not for a while, actually. I… Will, I'm pregnant."

Will's face changed from confused, to a bit down, to smiling, not as large as last time, and surely not as excitedly, but enough to reassure Elizabeth. But only slightly…

"You've got to stay here then, with your father and his maids. Jack needs someone to keep things in order when he's in a drunken daze." He said, trying to solve everything in just one statement.

"But… Will!" Elizabeth cried, alarm in her voice. "You're just going to leave me, and go off with Jack Sparrow and his… his _crew_," she spat, obviously not able to find a better or sourer1 word. "To probably plot some revenge that gets you into more trouble? What if you die? What if –"

Will didn't let her finish her sentence and grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"Lizzie, you've been pirating with Jack before. We didn't die, did we now? There's no more Kraken. What danger could there be this time? I'm sure Jack's just looking for some silly treasure he heard about from a drunken hobo one night. It'll be fun, and I'll return safely, maybe even in time for the baby's arrival."

This didn't soothe Elizabeth one bit.

"'…_Maybe even_?' Will, that makes it sound like you don't care at all! In fact, maybe I just shouldn't have told you, and gone anyhow. In fact, you know what, I am going, and you can't stop me. …Just make sure there's a good doctor, of all people, on the ship." She thundered. Before Will had a chance to change her mind, she went into their bedroom and closed the door.

This left Will slightly confused. He sat down on a sofa and thought things over. Elizabeth was pregnant… and, wonderful, he'd just blown his chances of showing his excitement. He was excited! But he'd had other things on his mind, and she'd chosen a very strange time to tell him. The man stood up and stomped around in frustration. He couldn't change things now.

"Way to go, Will. Look what you did now! You made yourself look like a gold loving rat, and now Elizabeth thinks you love just about anything besides her." He growled at himself. Being around Jack too much had caused him to talk to himself in dire situations.

But it was true. Now he looked like a fool, going off in Elizabeth's time of need, and to top it all off, she was following him into potential danger, for her _and_ their unborn child.

* * *

**AN:** I know it's kind of boring now but I'll try to add some spice next chapter. At the mo I'm not sure where I'm heading with this. I only have a silhouette of an idea.

As for that number...

1 I put "more sour" the first time and it said that sourer was correct, and tbh, I just was too tired to care…


End file.
